1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bench grinder, and more particularly to a tool rest for use with a bench grinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bench grinders generally have one or more abrasive wheels rotating on an axle and driven by a motor. Work articles are moved into contact with the rotating abrasive wheel to abrade material from the work article, such as to shape the work article to a desired shape. Abrasive wheels or grinding wheels may be used to sharpen tools, such as knives, chisels, gouges, plane blades, drill bits, scissors, hedge shears, clippers, snips, axes, or other tools. Work articles may be supported in the user's hands while pressed against the abrading wheel or may be supported on a work article support. When the work article is to be shaped with a particular shape or angle or when control of the work article is desired during grinding, a work article support is provided.
Work article supports are provided in a variety of types and shapes. A common work article support is a tool support, which provides a flat surface adjacent the face of the grinding wheel on which the work article is supported during grinding. The tool supports may be fixed or adjustable.
A tool such as a chisel or gouge such as used to cut material during turning of material on a lathe has a desired angle for sharpening. A tool rest on which to position the tool during sharpening preferably may be set to the desired angle during sharpening of the tool using a bench grinder or the like.